Safety harnesses are commonly used as part of a fall protection system for persons subjected to the potential of a fall from a height. In the workplace, full-body safety harnesses are generally used. Such harnesses, which typically include shoulder straps, can be designed in many alternative manners. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,531,292, 5,329,884, and 5,203,829.
Currently available full-body safety harnesses are generally manufactured from flexible, but relatively inelastic, woven materials such as nylon and polyester. Such materials are generally capable of an elastic extension of approximately 1% or less under a tensile load of approximately 10 pounds. Indeed, even at a tensile load of approximately 100 pounds, such materials generally exhibit an elastic extension of approximately 2.5% or less. Although the strength of such materials is suitable for fall protection, harnesses fabricated from such materials impair movement of a worker while in the harness. This impairment of movement often results in discomfort, reduced effectiveness and quick fatigue of the worker. The limited range of motion, discomfort and fatigue associated with current safety harnesses can result in safety lapses by the worker. Various attempts at redesigning safety harnesses to provide greater comfort and range of motion have met with very limited success.
It is, therefore, very desirable to develop safety harnesses that do not suffer from such drawbacks.